This invention relates to a finger worn device that can be used for multiple postage related matters purposes.
Finger cots having long been used by medical personnel and office personnel to protect the ends of their fingers and to increase traction between the fingers and engaged objects. In many cases the outer surface of such cots can be made of a fibrous character that is woven, knitted, netted or matted to increase traction.
In at least one case, a finger cot is used as a bandage and has an adhesive strip to hold the bandage on the user's finger. Another cot was designed as a thumb or finger guard and had a dropped curved gripping surface on the front portion.
One indexing device includes a layer of film and pressure sensitive adhesive material located on at least a portion of one side of the layer of film to enable the layer of film to adhere to an object such as a finger. The other side of the layer has material with a very high coefficient of friction to resist the movement of that side over a sheet of paper.
Another type of fingertip protector cot has a cavity comprised of an open-end protector portion and a closed-end protector portion separated by a finger-stopping barrier. A document handling aid has a resilient tubular body with opened ends. A first body section has the tip of the user's finger protruding therefrom while the second adjacent section grips the finger about the first knuckle with a plurality of parallel cuts to permit expansion.
A shock absorbing finger-tip protector has a protruding shock absorbing mechanism with a resilient surface. Still another finger cot is formed of two blanks welded together by ultra sonic welding.